chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Inner Evil
A roleplay by SS3K which depicts the dark sides of many characters and how they have always been hidden. It is currently in an invite-only basis, the only person who may invite others is Sonicstar3000, the decisions he makes on whether or not others join is final. On another note, you may ask to join, but do not expect a fast reply or to be able to actually get into the RP Rules By playing Inner Evil, ''you abide not to use the roleplay to *godmod *Refer or Depict sexual contact. Kissing, Hugging and SFW Flirting are exceptions of this *take out conflict with other users, IC, or OOC *Refer or Depict drug use *Refer or Depict discrimination *Please, take this Roleplay seriously, jokes are allowed, but don't go all Tom and Jerry on me, okay? Invited Users Sonicstar3000 BlurayOriginals RioFan01 Mr.Zaya LegionTheHedgehog RayxCreamMaker XxZekeKnightxX Boombomb TDIfan83 MaverickHunterSigma Apallo The Hedgehog Draon029 Awesomesuika Characters James the Blue Jay (3Krok) Tidal the Crocodile (3Krok) Edward the Fox (3Krok) Makoto the Dog (3Krok) Torahiko the Tiger (3Krok) Tatsu-nii the Dragon (3Krok) JT the Androhog (3Krok) Flint the Weasel (3Krok) ????? the ??? (3krok) Jessi the Fox (Holly) Holly the Fox (Holly) Adella the Dog (Holly) Arista the Cat (Holly) Triton the Eagle (Holly) Ursa the Fox (Holly) Aquata the Fish (Holly) Junior the Hedgehog (Apallo) Crystalina the Hedgehog (Apallo) Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound (Zaya) Donovan the Cougar (Zaya) HW-491 (Zaya) Aahil the Flying Squirrel (Zaya) Target the Eagle (Rio) Lyra the Falcon (Rio) Cher the Panther (Rio) Shun the Wolf (Rio) Kouya the Husky (Rio) Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk) Reggie the Bat (Gurahk) Brittney the Bat (Gurahk) Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) Tammy Watercolor (Gurahk) X the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Axl the Fox (Gurahk) Sparks the Hedgehog (Legion) Natural the Hedgehog (Legion) Mecha Sparks (Legion) Yugi the Fox (Legion) Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox (Draon) Ryan the Chimera (Draon) Geo Gaiaquake the Hedgehog (Draon) Monica DeLouise (MHS) Ciel Mackenzie Hale (MHS) Roleplay Episode 0 - Prologue James: *yawns, only a day before school starts again* Joseph: (walks around town) James: *gets his nightwear off and goes outside to greet Joseph* Hey, Joey!! Joseph: HUH?! ((that must've come out wrong, he put on his everyday clothes before he went outside. Do you remember the ruby sky, the sky that we saw on that day? 17:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC))) James: Iiiiis, anything wrong? Jospeh: uhh...no. James: Hm. So, anyway, how're you? Torahiko: *walks around and passes them* Target: *Standing around* Torahiko: *stops to look at Target, as if inspecting* Target: Hm? Torahiko: Oooh!! *runs off* Tatsuki: Never mind him. Junior: -walking to the group- Crystalina: -is eating a candy bar- Torahiko: *still walking away, smiling in an unsettling way* James: Joey, that guy's been giving me the creeps lately.- Crystalina: -looking at all the boys- They could never please me cravings -eats another candy bar- James: Well, there's an end of holiday party tonight so I'm going to be preparing for that all day, you know, food and stuff! Junior: Can I envite Crystal? James: Of course!! Alright, I'm going to have a pick-me-up and then start getting everything ready, see ya guys tonight! Edward: Alright, I'll see you then. Jospeh: Hmm... Crystalina: I wonder if i can dress total bleh....cutsy... Tatsuki: I think someone like you could pull that off! Edward: I'm going to see Winry now. .*Edward walks away in the same direction Torahiko had previously walked in* Torahiko: Hey, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, right? Edward: Uh, yes? Torahiko: It's nice to meet you, but I ask one favour from you Edward: ? Torahiko: Tell me everything you know about the Philosopher's Stone Edward: How.... How do you know about that? Torahiko: Now, Fullmetal, you heard me, tell me everything Edward: Just you get out of my way! You're clearly over your head if you think I'm gonna just give away military information!! *shoves Torahiko away and walks off in a huff* Torahiko: Oh, he'll tell me... It's on. Episode 1 - Night of the Party Crystalina: -is walking in through the door with a nice black dress with her crystal skull hair clip and her Gir Handbag- James: Hey there, Crystalina! Crystalina: -goes over to him and hugs him- Hello~ James: How're you? Cher: (Walks in wearing a dark blue, long dress and the back of her hair tied back) James: Woooow.... o///o Edward: *outside, on his way to pick up Winry, he opens the door to find that none of the lights in the house are on* Hello? ........ That's funny, none of the lights are on... Ryan: *Walking around outside in the park* Edward: *hears a noise from inside the house* !! JT: *taking a stroll around the part* Torahiko: *attacks Edward* Edward: Aah!! Crystalina: -grabs James by the hand and drags him to the cakes- COME ON IM HUNGRY! JT: *notices Ryan* Hey! Ryan: *Looks over* Oh, hey JT. *Walks over* What's up? James: Wooaaaa!! JT: Nothing, just blowing off some steam by coming out here. Edward: ...You. Torahiko: You should have told me, you made a promise! Edward: I never made a promise, not to someone like you!! Torahiko: Then I guess I shouldn't have hurt anyone? What a waste, *strokes the end of his butcher's knife* Edward: You.... Winry.... Y-You bastard!! *he makes an alchemic explosion, this would become visible to everyone eventually* Tidal: F-fireworks? James: ....That's no firework..... *starts to run outside, still wearing his suit*Cr Crystalina: -is smacking down on cakes- DID YOU MAKE SWEETS THIS GOOD JAMES?! James: Yes uh, uh. We haven't got time for this Crystalina, surely this could wait? JT: The hell is that? Some entertainment? Joseph: What's going on?! Crystalina: Ookie :3 Ryan: That's not entertainment. That's an explosion. *He jumps into a dive and morphs into his ful wolf form, setting off at full speed* James: Joey, just, come with me, I can trust you! JT: Ryan, is there really a difference? *following* If there's a fight involved I'm in there, no questions asked! Joseph: Alright then! James: *starts to run* Edward: *keeps making futile attempts to stop Torahiko from killing him* Dammit, I'm not going to make Winry cry over something so stupid.... Joseph: 9runs off after James) James: *starts to gain more speed as if in a hurry* JT: *yawn* Let's hurry up eh? Cher: (Looks over) Where you going? James: There was just an explosion near the Rockbell house, I'm going to go check on what's happening. Why? Ryan: *Stops at the rockbell house and barks outside* Junior: -is just arrivang and is looking at the Rockbell House- What happened here James: *arrives* Junior! JT: So, guess we weren't the only ones who had their attention caught by this, eh? Junior: James...what happened here/. James: I've no idea, but there was an explosion of some sort, it looked like it was caused by alchemy. Junior: Scan Goggles! -a blue pair of Goggles appear on Junior's Eyes- Yup it looks like it James: Well, I'm not hesitating any longer! *runs inside* Junior: -rushes in there with his data swords- JT: They're too feisty, who knows, they might die in there. Torahiko: *charges at James out of the open* James: !! *gets an angel wing tear through his shirt to block the attack from the knife, making his wing bleed a bit* It looks just like... Joseph: Hands off my friend, jerk! (charges at Torahiko) Torahiko: !! Why, you..! James: Joseph, stop!! Junior: -is waiting for an opening to attack Torahiko- James: ... Torahiko: What're you waiting for, aren't you going to just kill me right now? James: I won't, I refuse to let anyone die tonight, even you! Torahiko: ....Y'know that's a real shabby plan, kid. You see, you won't kill me, this gives me the perfect chance to go ahead and kill you myself! Junior: -eyes glow red and he can see past the smoke and sees James and Torahiko- James: !! Torahiko: So, sayanora!! *Torahiko swipes a column of wood and it falls on James* James: GAAH!! *is completely overwhelmed* Aahil:Hold up...what IS going on? Torahiko: Fffsssss-- *holds his head* I don't want to see this, get out of my insides, y-you're not-- James: ... Edward: ....Nnnghh..... Aahil:*turns around, ignoring it* Junior: -grabs Torahiko and puts one of his Data Blades "''The Ivory" to his neck ''while he is in pain- Torahiko: *pure* D-Dude, let go, that isn't me, something is taking control over my body--!! James: Jun....ior......let him go... I think I.... JT: So many teenagers are throwing their lives away, that's what. Aahil:*looks at JT*... JT: It's true. James: Junior, stay back... He's not a bad guy! Junior: Fine -junior releases his grip on him and backs away- James: Now, hold on. *he gets a violet crossbow out* this shouldn't hurt but it should get it out of there at the very least... Junior: -stands behind him- And when it leaps out want me to capture it? James: It won't leap out... I'm sure it won't, but if it does, go ahead, *he fires a yellow beam from the crossbow, it won't do any damage but will attempt to remove the monster from Torahiko's body* Phew, *he kneels down from his wounds which were caused by the Rockbell House's rubble crashing down on him* JT: What the hell was up with him? Junior: -helps James up- Can you stand? Joseph: Grr!! Junior: What's his problem? James: *stumbles a bit* It's... hard, but I'll manage... This is strange, it's not their usual behaviour. Junior: -gives him a stick of wood that isnt prickly or jagged for James to hold onto- Ryan: *Walks in, still in his wolf form* ''I did absolutely nothing to help...crap. James: There's always.... one thing you can do.. Junior: And that is? Joseph: Your Archangel form? No offense, buddy, but I don't think that's a reasonable solution. James: *shaking his arm in a fist* WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD USE MY ARCHANGEL FORM IN A BROKEN LEG, TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL, YOU NITWIT! Cher: (Runs over) J-James!!! Joseph: 9surprised) James: Cher, you came. Tidal: *outside too* ... Torahiko: *unconcious from the light of the crossbow* Junior: -is still holding him up- James: *sigh* Can we just go out to the hospital? I-I think we should take the tiger too, if it's no consultation... *cough* Joseph: R-right... James: *takes a breath* Alright, let's go.... Ryan: *Walks off* Can I be anymore unuseful right now? Yes. Junior: -snaps his fingers and his Bike turns into a hover car and puts James in the back seat- Everyone get in. Joseph: (gets in) Junior: everybody in? Tidal: Hold on, Ryan... I guess I gotta do this myself. *lifts Tora and gets in the car* Junior: -revs up the engine- Edward: *clings on tight* Junior: -calls Heart at the Hospidal to have a room ready- LETS GO! -speeds to Downtown- Edward: Ahh! Junior: --sets the car on auto drive and converts it to cruiser mode making it wider and more spacious- We can rest and relax while we enjoy the City Lights......as a kid dad would drive me through the city the brisk cold air and me wearing my jacket while looking at everything at night..... the flashing lights...... -lays back- Ya. I wish to have kids one day... Ryan: *Notices them flying off and quickly chases after them in his wolf form, barking to get their attention* Tidal: Hm? *looks back* Torahiko: Yeah, it's pretty beautiful, isn't it? James: Mhm... Ryan: *Catches up to the car and barks out the side window; his barks become yells as he transforms back into his mobian form, still keeping up with the car* Hey! Guys! James: Oh, hey! Junior: -looks up at the gambler's district- The lights here are nice but the people here are evil Ryan: Let me in, before I'm jumped by muggers. Flint: *holds his gun tightly as he walks out of the alley, ready for anything* Edward: *opens the door* Make yourself at home. Ryan: *Jumps in* Thanks Edward. Sorry about the barking outside your house earlier. It's an instinct. Junior: -is looking outside the window- We are almost in the most beautiful part of the city....Downtown James: My wounds are starting to feel a little better... Junior: -gets a call from Heart- Ya....uh-huh....alright -hangs up- Well buddy the rooms are all filled, but i have something that will heal u up. James: Sure, just fix me up and maybe we could... just go back to my house? I wonder what Crystalina is doing all on her own D¦ Junior: -gives him a Ring Candy -Heart - Probally eating till her stoumach pops . James: Hehe, most likely. *puts the ring candy in his mouth* Junior: Ya, but ya know...she's just like my Dad. She's also a Demi-God James: You mean like Kain, y'know, before... *goes completely silent* Junior: Ya...but We come from a higher up force, the Elemental Mobi-Gods. James: I wonder who the Fuhrer of Avalon is now... Junior: ya... James: Whatever, I should stop thinking about home anyway... Torahiko: Hold on, what IS Avalon? Junior: I dont know but.... -looks up in the sky- Dad..... James: It's another realm different to that of this one, it's also where one would go to spend their afterlife, and if one were to pray, maybe, those lost ones might come back to living, to say goodbye. However, Avalon is still prepared for attacks and war, they have a sacred army with ranks from simple military police to as much as a führer. I'm a first lieutenant. But.... Torahiko: Hm? But? James: N-nothing... Edward: And what was up with the tiger? Why did he try to kill me? James: I don't have a particular explanation, but I'll tell you what I've gathered tomorrow. Junior: Well dont we have a party to go to? James: Hm, yeah, we do. Junior: -slides back into the drivers seat and sets the car to manual- Alright! Hold On! James: Oookay... Junior: -mashes on the gas and the car speeds up until it hits Mach 5- Joseph: WHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward: Dyaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! Junior: -junior then stops back at the house- James: O-O.....That was.... Reggie: Ugh.....(nearly gets sick) Edward: *grabs a paper bag* C'mon Reggie, not now... Holly: *walks up* James: H-Hey, Holly! Junior: -walks back into the house and finds Crystalina Sininging Fly Away - James: No place like home, huh. Ryan: *Hops out, putting his hands behind his head* I'm heading in. *Walks inside, passing Holly* Hey Holly. James: Alright.... ((I'm sorry but I have to do a time skip ;A; episode one has been too long, I hope I don't look like a git by skipping the party. Maybe later you can add some to the scene, as long as it doesn't derail the Roleplay's current state.)) _____________________________________________________________ ?: So, Torahiko's shadow almost took oer him, huh? ??: Yes. ?: Seems things are starting to look up. *chuckles* The plan isn't in flux just yet.... Episode 2 Preview How much does it cost to see the truth? To find something so rare would cost you more than wealth, the truth is something everyone desires, no matter what. '' ''Episode 2: Revelation A new secret is found with the misfortune of an evil reunion. Episode 2: Revelation Morning, first day back for school. Torahiko: *walking down the street* Jimmy: (sighs) Ryan: *Sitting outside the school, up against one of the stone pillars* James: *arrives* Junior: -drives in and parks his car- Sup Guys. Edward: Hey. Junior: -walks to the guys- So, to a normal day of school Torahiko: Yeah. .*The school bell rings and all of the students go inside .*After the lesson* Torahiko: *sits down at a bench* Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Boombomb's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:RioFan01's Aviarymates Category:Legion's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity